


Cake

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Luhan's like 12, M/M, Sehun's 20, Sex, idek, literally it's all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I intend on doing something very special with this cake, Lulu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow  
> 1\. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN  
> 2\. My exo four-year anniversary fic will be posted after I finish this challenge.  
> 3\. This fic is really weird and I intend on uploading them as two halves  
> 4\. This is the HunHan birthday 2016 series  
> ......... Enough of me rambling ON WITH THE FIC

“Lulu, wake up baby,” Sehun said, rubbing his baby’s soft stomach. Luhan yawned and stretched, his honey blonde hair sticking out making him look adorable.

“Daddy?” Luhan rasped, high voice still laced with drowsiness.

“Good morning baby,” Sehun murmured, pressing kisses to his smooth, pale neck.

“Morning Daddy,” The younger replied, yawning again as his eyes drifted to the digital clock on the bedside table.

“Daddy, why are we up so early?” He asked rubbing his eyes with his fist.

“Today is a very special day Lulu,” Sehun whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Luhan’s spine. Luhan’s eyes drifted to the calendar he had on the wall. Looking closer at it, he noticed that today was the day he had colored and circled on with his crayons.

“It’s your birthday, oh Happy Birthday Daddy!!!” Luhan cried out, wrapping his skinny arms around Sehun’s neck. Sehun chuckled, smoothing down the boy’s hair.

“Thank you, Baby.”

“What does Daddy want for his birthday?” Luhan asked climbing into Sehun’s lap, straddling him.

“I don’t know baby, how about we go and get cake?”

“Really Daddy? Cake?” Luhan asked, doe eyes lighting up.

“Yes baby, but daddy wants to try something new okay? Now go and get dressed so we can leave.”

“Okay, Daddy!” Luhan said, clambering down off of Sehun’s lap and rushing into their massive closet.

“Do you need any help, Lulu?”

“Yes please,” he called back. Sehun stood up and walked inside to see Luhan sitting criss-cross on the floor naked.

“What do you want to wear today baby?” Sehun asked looking at the variety of clothes Luhan had on his side of the room.

“That one Daddy,” He said pointing to a mint green Bambi shirt.

“Are you sure baby? This shirt is awfully grown up.” Sehun teased taking the shirt off the rack.

“Yes Daddy, Luhan is a big boy now.” Sehun laughed and nodded handing Luhan the shirt. “Now go find some pants and socks and wait for Daddy to finish getting dressed.” Luhan nodded and was out of there in the blink of an eye.

 

When Sehun emerged from the closet, Luhan was sitting on the bed in his shirt, light blue jeans, and pororo socks, his fringe had been pulled up on top of his head.into a little bun.

“Daddy you look so pretty!” Luhan squealed, tugging at Sehun’s suit jacket.

“Thank you, Lulu, now let's go.” Sehun couldn’t help but smile as Luhan cheered and chanted cake all the way to the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ooh Daddy, look!” Luhan said, tugging the elder over to a muted white and blue chocolate cake. “Can we get this one Daddy? Please?"
> 
> "Is the one you want Lulu?" Sehun asked.
> 
> "Yes, Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

The bakery was crowded, many parents bringing their kids to get various desserts for the upcoming weekend. Sehun grabbed Luhan’s hand and walked with him into the store. An aroma of sweets and sugar hit his nostrils he looked down and saw Luhan’s eyes light up.

“Ooh Daddy, look!” Luhan said, tugging the elder over to a muted white and blue chocolate cake. “Can we get this one Daddy? Please?"

"Is the one you want Lulu?" Sehun asked.

"Yes, Daddy, please?" Luhan begged, doe eyes widening. Sehun smiled and kissed  his forehead.

"We'll get that one and head home." Sehun reached to take the cake from the shelf.

“No Daddy, let me do it. I am a big boy!” Luhan claimed, standing on his toes in order to reach the cake.

“Are you sure Lulu?”

“Yes, Daddy!” He said as he took the cake up to the cashier and placed it on the counter.

“Today’s Daddy’s birthday!” He told the lady at the counter excitedly.

“Really? Well happy birthday!” The lady said, giving her brightest smile to Sehun. The elder muttered a thank you back and wrapped his arm around Luhan’s waist.

“Will that be all today sirs?” She asked, scanning the barcode. Sehun nodded and just handed her his card, patiently bouncing his leg as he waited for the transaction to complete. When the payment was finished, Sehun grabbed the cake and Luhan and rushed out the door.

* * *

 

Sehun placed the cake box on the table and pushed Luhan down onto the bed.

“Strip,” He commanded while cutting a slice of cake. Luhan shivered and pulled his clothes off, tossing them on the floor.

“Baby, Daddy has something he wants to try, but you have to be good and lay back.”

“Yes Daddy,” Luhan squeaked, his little member rock hard and leaking.

“Good baby,” Sebum said before walking back to Luhan’s side, a plate of cake in his hand. Slowly he began to valence the pieces on Luhan's lower body, the cake winding from his ankles to his cock. Sehun the took a bucket of vanilla ice cream, scooping it onto Luhan's abdomen and chest. Laying that aside, Sehun grabbed a can of cool whip and coated from Luhan's dick to hole in the creamy substance. Luhan moaned at the sensation of the cold foam.

“You look good enough to eat, baby.” Sebum said wrapping his hand around his baby’s cock stroking it. Luhan thrust into his hand.

“Daddy please eat me. I taste good, please eat me!” Luhan cried out, a small hand reaching to touch himself. Sehun smacked the hand away and undressed, He bent over Luhan, licking the now melting ice cream off of his stomach. Luhan moaned and threw his head back.

“So sweet baby,” Sehun whispered huskily, his pale tongue swirling over Luhan’s erect nipples, the sweet vanilla cream now a sticky mess on Luhan's chest

“Ahh, Daddy!" Luhan moaned hips bucking up causing a few slices of cake to fall off his body. Sehun just scooped the pieces back up onto Luhan's body, not minding the crumbs on the bed sheets. Bending down, Sehun began to nibble on the cake that had been placed on Luhan's thighs, biting into the soft, pale flesh and sucking, leaving red and purplish marks. He switched and did the same to the other leg. Sehun brought his lips around Luhan’s cock and began to suck, licking at the whipped cream that covered the small organ. He began to bob his head, slurping a bit. Sehun ran his tongue from Luhan’s dick to his ass, sticking it into the hole.

“Yes, please Daddy! Eat me!” Luhan cried again, grabbing his pale thighs and pulling them apart further. Sehun grinned and plunged his tongue in deeper. Luhan arched his back off the bed, melted ice cream dripping onto the sheets.

“More Daddy, more!” He screamed, slamming his back-back onto the bed. Sehun sat up.

“You greedy whore, asking for things on Daddy’s birthday!” Sehun tsked before switching places with Luhan, his back lying down in the sticky mess on the sheets. Luhan looked so small on top of him.

“Luckily Daddy wants you to do something.”

“Anything Daddy,” Luhan responded, eager to please his daddy. Sehun leaned up.

“Ride me, Baby.” He whispered into Luhan’s ear. Luhan blushed and positioned his small hole over Sehun’s massive dick, slamming down all the way with the aid of Sehun’s gentle hands and the whipped cream.

“Yes baby, stretch yourself on Daddy’s cock, good baby.” Sehun cooed, thrusting even deeper into the younger.

“Feels so good Daddy!” Luhan moaned. Sehun smirked and snapped his hips up, hitting Luhan’s prostate in one swift move. The latter cried out and reached a hand in between his legs. Sehun grabbed Luhan’s hand before the younger could touch himself.

“Please, touch me, Daddy!” Luhan sobbed collapsing his small body onto Sehun’s. Sehun flipped the boy under him again. He reached a hand to Luhan’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Luhan was moaning and screaming.

“I’m going to cum Daddy! Please, let me cum!”

“Go ahead baby, cum for Daddy.” Sehun murmured into his ear. Luhan choked on a sob as white ropes erupted from his body, his muscles quaking from the spasms. Sehun quickly followed behind the boy and nearly collapsed onto his baby. Luhan yawned and stretched, not paying attention to the mixture of sweets and cum around him. He snuggled up closer to Sehun, whispering “Goodnight Daddy, happy birthday.” before drifting off to sleep. Sehun just chuckled  and wrapped his arms around Luhan’s body.

“Goodnight Baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this trash, more is coming later tonight okay!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and it gives me wonderful feedback


End file.
